La naissance d'un Lord
by Lacey Oke
Summary: Tom Elvis Jedusor voulait vaincre la mort et il savait enfin comment faire. Son premier horcruxe, cela serait son journal, le seul objet qui l'a suivi tout au long de sa vie, l'objet qui retranscrit parfaitement cet étrange personnage. Il allait enfin créer son premier horcruxe, le premier d'une longue liste.


**Et salut tout le monde !**

**Je me présente Lacey Oke et voici ma première fiction Harry Potter. Un petit one-shot qui m'a soudainement sauté au visage alors que je lisais pour la énième fois Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets.**

**Et bien sûr il met à l'honneur le magnifique, l'extraordinaire et si énigmatique Tom Elvis Jedusor alors qu'il crée son premier horcruxe, alors que l'ascension de Voldemort commence enfin. Car pour moi, c'est à partir de ce moment-là que Tom Jedusor est définitivement mort et que le méchant sorcier à la tête de serpent naît. Bref, je ne sais pas si vous voyez les choses comme moi mais en tout cas, c'est ce qui explique le choix de ce titre.**

**Bref en tout cas j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux, les objets utilisés et mentionnés appartienneent aucunement à moi mais à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling . Merci pour tout ça.**

**La naissance d'un Lord**

Les flammes des torches ondulaient lugubrement dans l'atmosphère froide et sans vie. Elles ne semblaient même pas réussir à la réchauffer, un courant d'air glacial voltigeait à son grès tout le long du couloir. Un homme s'y engouffra et l'air sembla se refroidir encore plus. Il marchait avec conviction, vif. Sûr de sa destination et sûr de lui-même. On aurait pu le prendre pour un jeune homme, mais la haine et la hargne acharnées qu'on lisait dans ses yeux nous prouvaient le contraire. Ils étaient noirs, tout comme ses cheveux. Sa peau, pâle mais belle, lui procurait un charme fou. Il était à la fois le corbeau sombre et la neige blanche, la lumière et l'obscurité. Il avait l'air jeune, seize ans tout au plus, peut-être dix-sept mais un aura de maturité et de puissance flottait tout autour de lui. N'importe qui se serait agenouillé face à lui, n'importe qui se serait asservi devant ce garçon qui était tout sauf normal.

Il traversa le couloir rapidement, sa cape noire glissant sur le sol dans un silence le plus total. Seul se faisait entendre le crépitement des flammes. Il ne semblait même pas toucher le sol. Il paraissait grand même au milieu de cet immense couloir, même en dessous ce gigantesque plafond. Il s'arrêta subitement et s'approcha lentement d'une miteuse porte en bois. Il entra sans aucune hésitation dans la petite pièce. Il se retrouva entouré de balais et seaux en métal. Quelques toiles d'araignées se tissaient ci et là au plafond, sur le sol, les murs ou entre deux étagères. Il leva sa baguette devant lui et ses lèvres bougèrent. Un son à peine perceptible et incompréhensible s'échappa de sa bouche. Un nuage noir s'éleva alors dans les airs et s'étendit au plafond jusqu'à le recouvrir entièrement. En un léger bruit de détonation, il disparut brutalement comme si rien ne s'était passé. A vrai dire, on aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé. Mais le jeune homme se saisit alors d'un seau et plongea sa main à l'intérieur. Il en ressortit un journal en cuir noir et le retourna pour lire ce qui était inscrit. « Tom Elvis Jedusor ». Un léger sourire étira son visage. Mais ce sourire ne laissait présager rien de bon. Il n'était pas naturel, presque crispé. Dans ses yeux, on aurait cru voir s'illuminer une lueur rouge alors qu'il le feuilletait. Il était recouvert de mots à l'écriture courbée, délicate, parfaite.

Il ouvrit à la dernière page et lut avec attention ce qui était écrit.

_« Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin réussi à recueillir les informations à Slughorn. Il est si influençable. Il s'agenouillerait devant moi si je le lui demandais... Oh bien sûr il ne sert à rien d'autres pour l'instant... Mais arrivera le jour où j'en aurais besoin. Je n'aurais besoin de rien faire d'autre. Un sourire et il reverra l'élève parfait qu'il a toujours connu : intelligent, calme, posé, si passionné et si intéressant. Oui, un jour viendra où il me baisera les pieds, un jour viendra où même lui n'osera plus m'appeler Tom. Je déteste ce nom, je déteste ce nom quand il sort de sa bouche, encore plus quand Dumbledore le prononce. Un jour, lui aussi ne le prononcera plus. Il sera mort. Je le tuerai. _

_Je tuerai tout ce qui se dresseront contre moi. Non. Mieux encore. Je les ferai s'agenouiller devant moi, je les ferai me supplier de les tuer. Je le ferai. Ou peut-être pas. Je les torturerai et ils m'obéiront. Ils seront mes marionnettes. Des sangs-purs... Ce serait tellement jouissif. Des sangs-purs qui s'inclinent devant un sang-mêlé. Ils se sont moqués de moi quand ils s'aperçurent qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu parlé d'une famille Jedusor. J'étais un sang-de-bourbe pour eux, un sale sang-de-bourbe qui n'avait rien à faire à Serpentard. J'avais tellement plus de raisons de l'être. Le sang de Salazar Serpentard coulait dans mes veines, dans les miennes, seulement dans les miennes. L'unique héritier. L'unique héritier qui vaincra la mort alors que personne n'a réussi à le faire avant lui. Je ferai honneur à Salazar Serpentard, je porterai la mission qu'il m'a laissé jusqu'au bout, je débarrasserai ce monde des sangs-impurs et je vivrai, on me vénérera, on me craindra pour ça. »_

Il referma le journal subitement et posa le bout de sa baguette sur le cuir noir. Il semblait hésitant, sa main tremblait mais il était déterminé. Il ferma les yeux et une aura violette l'entoura lui ainsi que le journal alors qu'il prononça un mot. Il s'arrêta brusquement et tituba en arrière, faillit tomber mais se rattrapa sur l'étagère derrière lui. Le journal lui s'écrasa par terre. Tom se redressa et souffla lentement avant de se baisser et de s'asseoir en tailleur devant le journal. Il pointa à nouveau sa cible de sa baguette et recommença son petit rituel. Cette fois-ci, l'aura violette se fit plus intense, la couleur plus profonde. Il parla à nouveau. Des paroles dans une langue incompréhensible. Un filet blanc s'échappa du bout de la baguette et s'entrelaça autour du journal. « Dentro... » murmura-t-il. Il le répéta encore et encore en fermant les yeux. Il se mit à trembler encore plus, comme vidé de toute énergie. Le filet s'agrandit à nouveau et le journal semblait recouvert d'un fin voile blanchâtre. Celui-ci disparut tout à coup ainsi que la lueur pourpre. Dans un râle animal, Tom Jedusor s'écroula par terre en respirant difficilement. Il haletait, son visage était recouvert de sueur. Il s'allongea sur le dos, les jambes repliées, une main sur le ventre, l'autre sur son front. Cet acte de magie l'avait vidé de toute énergie, l'avait vidé tout simplement. Il se sentait différent, plus fort, plus puissant, beaucoup moins vulnérable. Il posa sa baguette à côté de lui et tâta le sol à la recherche de... de quoi au juste ? Ses longs doigts se saisirent du petit livre en cuir et il le porta devant ses yeux. Il l'ouvrit et un véritable sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il observait les pages blanches, vides. Toutes les écritures avaient disparu. Il lâcha le journal qui s'écrasa sur sa poitrine alors qu'il se mit à rire. Il avait réussi. Lui, Tom Elvis Jedusor, fils d'un sale moldu, unique héritier de Salazar Serpentard, venait de défier la mort pour la première fois.

Les doigts de sa main gauche s'agitèrent et caressèrent une imposante bague qu'il portait à son annulaire droit. Il ne se priverait pas pour recommencer. Il défierait encore la mort et la vaincrait bientôt. Bientôt, il deviendrait immortel. Il sera le plus grand sorcier que ce monde n'ait jamais connu. Il sera Lord Voldemort.

Il se redressa et rangea son journal dans la poche de sa cape. Il se leva mais fut pris d'un vertige. Il ouvrit la porte, sortit du placard et pénétra à nouveau dans le couloir, ne rompant pas le silence assourdissant. Il parcourut tout le château, descendit maintes escaliers avant d'arriver devant les portes ouvertes de la Grande Salle. Un brouhaha monstre régnait à l'intérieur et il sourit légèrement alors qu'il s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il alla s'asseoir calmement à la table des Serpentard et fut rapidement rejoint par une dizaine de personnes qui s'empressèrent de lui parler, de lui sourire, comme fasciné par cet étrange personnage, par ce beau jeune homme qui avait l'air si parfait. Pourtant, quelque chose semblait avoir changé. Il était droit, son assiette vide devant lui. Un sourire en coin étirait imperceptiblement ses lèvres. Il était toujours beau, charismatique, calme mais quelque chose avait changé en lui. C'était sûrement ses yeux. Toujours aussi noir, toujours aussi profond mais ils étaient parfois parcourus d'un voile rouge. Il ferma ses yeux en baissant la tête vers son assiette vide. Il était dans un autre monde, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il réfléchissait. Les filles comme les garçons étaient hypnotisés par son physique, rêvaient d'avoir son attention. Ils auraient tout fait pour ça. Tom Jedusor savait comment s'attirer les foules, il savait comme faire adhérer quelqu'un à ses idées. Il lui avait fallu deux longues années pour arriver à se faire respecter. Il était l'élève modèle, il excellait dans toutes les matières. Il était poli, intéressant et intéressé, calme et posé, avait toujours la tête sur les épaules. Mais par dessus tout, il était si puissant. Malgré les piètres sortilèges qu'on lui enseignait qui ne demandait pas beaucoup de magie, qui ne lui demandait pas d'exposer son pouvoir, il avait réussi à prouver qui il était. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué, tout le monde le respectait et le craignait pour ça. Même les professeurs... A part un. Il n'avait pas réussi à se mettre dans la poche un seul professeur. Le grand Albus Dumbledore. Tom avait appris par oublier ce petit détail. Un jour il lui fera payer cette insolence. Quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule le sortant de ses pensées. Il tourna sa tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur un garçon aux cheveux blonds.

« Tom ? Tu m'entends ?

-...

-Tom ?

-Pardon ? Comment m'as-tu appelé ?, questionna Tom avec un calme effrayant

La peur se lit instantanément sur le visage du jeune homme. Il écarquilla les yeux, déglutit et baissa la tête.

« Je veux dire... Tu m'entends... Voldemort ?

-Je préfère. Et non je ne t'entends pas et je me fiche de ce que tu dis. Laisse moi réfléchir. »

Sa voix était froide mais chaude à la fois. Elle était ferme et calme. Tout comme lui, elle souffrait d'un apparent paradoxe qui le rendait d'autant plus mystérieux. On pourrait se perdre à l'écoutant parler. On pourrait fermer les yeux et se laisser bercer par le son de sa voix, on pourrait le supplier de parler, le supplier de nous raconter une histoire. Il était envoûtant, ensorcelant. Une simple photo ne pourrait pas retranscrire toute sa prestance. Une photo ne pourrait pas dépeindre son charisme. Il paraîtrait presque banal.

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du sorcier. Il rit légèrement. La vie continuait son cours dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves mangeaient, riaient, jetaient des sorts ça et là, faisant voler des oiseaux en papier, créant des explosions dans les airs qui se finissaient en un magnifique feu d'artifice. Un seul élève semblait exempt de tout ça. Il était assis tranquillement au milieu de la table de Serpentard et continuait de rire. Il s'arrêta brusquement et finit par se servir une cuillère de pâtes. Il se confondait à présent parfaitement dans la foule. Il était à nouveau un élève normal.


End file.
